Magic of the Past
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: Everyone has a past life's, the thing is though they aren't ever finished. Apparently Arthur, Felicianno, Ludwig, and Kiku were warriors of Nyotalia. They all need to fight their enemy and find others like them and wake them up from their 'slumber' or else the world shall end. Why can't they just have a simple past life that requires you to live until old age? Like everyone else!
It has been a month since the incident of Ame. I have finally begun to breathe easy, when nothing too exciting has happened. Everyone was also relieved to see this turn of events. England or Arthur was especially. Arthur cared deeply for his spotless reputation and if anyone found out that he the sophomore class president turned into a punk and a girl that was called England nobody would respect him.

I walked to my class Art. I didn't have this class with anybody else. Only I had this class this period. So I considered it my class of rest, since we mostly were just left to our own devices. I was a little late but my other class was across the school and the teacher and I talked about it and she was cool with it since the first five minutes were just getting set up. I finally reached the door, going inside; I gaped in horror at what I saw.

Ame was standing there jumping slightly on the balls of her feet as she smiled sweetly at EVERYONE. She had her blonde hair all the way down to her waist and was wearing ripped white jeans that hugged her legs. Her shirt was a crop top, silver with black letterings, 'Feminist,' on it. Her shoes were converse, the typical black and white though they went up to her ankles. Why I always focus on her clothing I will never know, but I do it. A part of me can't hate I wonder if we were friends in a past life or she is trying to deceive me. Either way I will be cautious. Gulping I walked toward my seat trying to remain unseen. My entrance had gone unnoticed and I wanted to keep it that way.

Much to my luck Ame's eyes that reminded me of clear was- I'm doing it again. Anyway she focused her eye- gaze (ya that's a safe word to use) on me. She giggled, which made all the boys and girls who are straight as a bendy ruler sigh with hearts in their eyes. Obviously they were enamored with the wheat (?) sunshine (?) blonde haired girl in front of the room.

"Kiku! We have the same math class!" Ame cheered.

Shocked that she would purposely seek me out and introduce me as a friendly acquaintance instead of the other option of bewitching the entire school and turning them against us. Though this would be a good tactic if she wanted to keep an eye one me or the others.

"Yes, apparently we are Ame." I replied carefully.

"Miss! Miss! Can I pretty please with sugar on top sit with Kiku?" Ame begged the teacher, pleading for a sit by me as if the world depended on it.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt. As long as Kiku doesn't mind." As if a switch was turned with the teacher's final words, the entire class, Ame, and the teacher's attention was on me. Most of the class was glaring at me while the rest were staring curiously. Ame and the teacher were silently begging me to say yes. Having no choice unless I wanted to disappoint my teacher. My teacher was very amazing; I did not want to disappoint her. Sighing in defeat I nodded. The teacher looked relieved and Ame was obviously overjoyed.

Ame grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the only empty seats that were available. Sulking quietly I sat down without much of fight. Ame was practically jumping up and down her chair. The stuff to paint was already there. I guess the students who have a crush on her did that. Or she did it herself, but that would mean she knew where I was sitting.

Shaking my head I tried to concentrate on the theme for the painting. The theme was 'A Missing Loved One' we had to paint a picture of a relative you haven't seen in a long time or that is deceased. That was actually quite easy my grandmother died at the beginning of the year. We were not closed but she is dead. Taking out my phone (we could have our phones out if we needed to look something up for inspiration) to look for a picture of my grandmother. After a while I finally located her. Smiling softly I went to grab the necessary colors. Returning to the table, I looked at Ame and realized she already started. She had a distant and longing look on her face. She had a sketch for reference I suppose. Without picking up the paper I looked at it and saw three females. The one on the right looked like Arthur when he was in Nyotalia form, the difference was that was no way he would wear a blue maid's outfit. Next to the England look-alike was a girl that looked like Ame but with pigtails and a more demure expression, she wore black legging and a red coat that had a pattern of white maple leaves randomly etched on it. Right by her was a woman I never seen before, but it felt like I had seen her before. She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with some stylishly hanging in her face. Her outfit consisted of a pink skirt and white long sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it. She had a long purple cape over the ensemble. To anyone else it would look terrible but with her it looked like the latest fashion statement. The two women on the outer edges had their arms around the demure pigtailed girl, they were all smiling brightly. Blinking, I felt like I knew them.

Shrugging off the feeling I began to work on the painting. I was so busy concentrating that I didn't notice that the rest of the students were packing up until I felt somebody shaking my shoulder. Looking up I saw Ame with her hand on my shoulder. Looking around I quickly saw why she disturbed me. Getting up I hurried to put everything away. Ame was already packed up since some boys were putting away her stuff for her. Taking a quick peek at her painting the feeling of familiarity filled me once more. Shrugging it off once more, or at least tried to. The feeling of longing and familiarity would not leave me at all.

"Who are the girls in your painting?" I asked. I couldn't hold it in I was desperate to know.

"Umm, I can't tell you my real name. If I tell you who those people are the **Supernatural Being Extinction Organization (SBEO)** will be mad at me. I will get punished." Grabbing at her I once again wondered what they were holding over her head. She seemed so nice and innocent. I wonder if I knew her in my past life.

Ame still walking grabbed something from her backpack and showed me the paper. It was her school schedule.

 _Ame Anderson_

 _Sophomore_

 _Counselor Kismet_

 _Locker 459_

 _Combo 32-4-16_

 _1st hour Sophomore English 186_

 _2nd Hour Advanced Art 204_

 _3rd Hour Biology 175_

 _LUNCH_

 _4th Hour Food Production 208_

 _5th Hour Algebra ll 194_

 _6th Hour Workshop 201_

Gulping softly, as I realized that we had three periods together (2nd 3rd 5th). Trying to keep calm I realized that she had a class with everyone in Nyotalia. Feliciano 1st hour and 3rd hour; Ludwig 3rd Hour and 6th; Arthur 1st hour 3rd hour 4th hour.

"Do we have any classes together other than second?" She questioned.

"Yes, three classes." Ame beamed she seemed happy.

"Ya! Oh, ya. Have you seen Sailor Moon? I just started the series being MIA for like 50 years seriously gets you behind the buzz." She pouted.

50 years! She was gone 50 years? Quickly doing the math, I realized that she was gone around the time Nyotalia disappeared in 1966. I decided not to say anything just in case she wasn't supposed to say anything and I can get more info around her without her being careful about her words.

"Sailor Moon is a very good anime. Have you seen Naruto or Fairy Tale?"

It seemed like a good thing to say. I was right as she smiled at me.

"No! But I'm planning to want to watch with me?" Her hopeful gaze shriveled the refusal and excuse that was on the tip of my tongue. We are definite enemies, but England said that they sent spies into our midst to divide and conquer. Perhaps Ame was a spy who befriended me? She was very nice to me and acted like we were. Happy that I figured out why she was attached to me, I eased up a little.

"Sure, it would be fun. What time do want to do that?"

"Well, I have to finish moving and talk to my 'family' about proper arrangements and routines but we can do it tomorrow." She decided while putting air quotes on family. Trying to keep a lid on my curiosity and not scare her off, I agreed to her request.

She suddenly squealed. Looking at the direction she was looking in I saw the Bad Touch Trio. Oh. She likes getting her heart crushed. The Bad Touch trio is the biggest womanizers they cared for nobody and nothing. Ame looked happy though so I didn't say anything for a while. She took a step forward toward them just looking so happy as if seeing some long lost friends she hadn't seen in a long time. Though before she did anything she stopped walking toward them. Her face was solemn as she grabbed my hand and raced toward the next period.


End file.
